chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danielle Lewin
Danielle 'Dani' Lewin, nee Sullivan, is a character used by Pippy in World 10: School. She was believed to be a vampire fledging, but really she is an Ancient, the predecessors of the Vampyres, and is by now one of the only two surviving Ancients. Dani is the daughter of Ulysses Lewin, but she originally used her mother's surname and only began using her paternal surname after her father's death. She is currently sixteen years old, and previously attended the Nameless School before she left it. Appearance Dani is of average height, for her gender, standing around 5ft 7, and she has bright emerald coloured eyes, and she has had these ever since she was a baby. Her hair is a dark, dark brown, similar in shade to her father's hair colour. Her skin is naturally darkly tanned, and she tends to be casual in how she dresses. Species & Powers Dani is an Ancient, having inherited this from her father, and their powers are very similar to the normal Vampyres. They are more powerful than humans - more intuitive, smarter, faster and stronger. However, the Ancients can possess up to seven separate abilities, each, and while they don't have to be the exact same as their predecessors, they are normally linked or related in some way to their ancestors' abilities. Ancients are also not changed from Humans, they are born that way, but Dani did not discover her nature until she was in her teens and at the age when Fledglings change, and she originally assumed she too was a Fledgling. The first ability Dani registered was Emotion Detection and Manipulation. When she first manifested, she believed she had turned into an Atari, but she can actually accurately sense the emotions of others. She has recently learned that she is also able to control the emotions of those around her, no matter their species. Dani has also manifested the ability of Familial Immortality. This means she cannot be killed, while any member of her direct family - parents, siblings and grandparents - are still alive. She can be injured, and even killed, but she will simply heal afterwards - she will also be able to live forever on the condition that a family member is alive. She lost this immortality temporarily after her half-brother Greg's death, but she is now immortal again due to his reincarnation. One of the abilities she shares with Ulysses Lewin is that of Dematerialization. This allows her to dematerialize, and then rematerialize, in other locations. When she first gained this ability, she could only travel short distances, but she has since learned to rematerialize at long distances, like her father could. She also has the ability of Truth Manipulation. This allows her to force people to tell the truth, convince people that she is telling the truth herself, even when she is lying, and she can also detect and tell the difference between the truth and lies, even when someone believes they are telling her the truth. In the future, Dani will also manifest the ability of Metallokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate and have full control over all metals. It will be one of her most powerful abilities, although when she first manifests it, she will have little control over it, and she will only be able to move small objects. As she practices, she will be able to a human's movements, should they have enough traces of iron in their blood, and transform metals into other metals. Danielle has also manifested her sixth ability of Precognitive Writing. She is unable to control this ability currently, at the start, but she will eventually learn how to force herself to write the future. When this ability activates, her eyes glaze over and she goes into precognitive trances where she is overcome with the need to write - she writes in anything available to her, and writes brief paragraphs about what the future holds. She will also manifest one other ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annabell Sullivan (deceased) *Father - Ulysses Lewin (deceased) *Half-brother - Greg Baxendale Personality Dani is a very nice girl, with a cheerful and bubbly personality. She likes to meet new people, and is very trustworthy. People find her easy to talk to, and she loves to make new friends. She's a very down to earth girl, and doesn't like arguing or fighting, so when she gets angry, she gets very angry. Home While growing up, Dani lived with her father and her mother for around seven years in an old. Their home was an old house in the countryside in the Midlands, England. The house had three and a half bedrooms, along with two bathrooms. There is an attic, along with a huge basement, two old outhouses and one gazebo. The ground are quite big, although now it is quite badly tamed, with all the plants overgrown or dead. It is surrounded by trees, with woods on the left side of the house. Dani recently revisited this house and regained her memories of her past, and she has since moved back to live there, with her brother. Etymology Dani is abbreviated from her full name, Danielle, which means "God is my judge" and is Hebrew in origin. She was given this name after her father's godmother, whose name was Lielle, which is where the name Danielle originates. Her maternal surname, Sullivan is Gaelic and means "keen eye". However, she recently changed her surname to Lewin, and the meaning for this was long lost with the Ancients, although it is believed to mean "leader". History Dani's memories have all been controlled by her father, who is also an Ancient. He married Dani's mother, Annabell, but when Annabell realised Ulysses wasn't human and wasn't aging, she demanded he left her and her daughter, Dani, immediatly. Ulysses used his power to take Dani's memories of her father, who lived with them until she was seven, so that she did not miss him. Dani turned into a Fledging when she hit puberty, and she was enrolled at The Nameless School. Shortly after an attack upon the school where several of the students were taken prisoner, Dani was praying for guidance when her father appeared to her, explained to her the truth of her history and promised to help her. The survivors then attacked the headquarters of the company who'd raided the school, and freed those who'd been taken captive. Ulysses was killed at the end of the battle, when he was stabbed with a poisoned knife which neutralised his Immortality. Dani then had his body cremated, and returned to her childhood home to scatter his ashes, where her earlier memories were returned to her. She also found a letter there from her father warning her of Ainsprid. Returning to the school, she tried telling others of the Ainsprid and of her newly discovered heritage, but none believed her. For a brief period of time, she left the school, and travelled to America to discover whose address her father left her. When she arrived, she met her half-brother, Greg Baxendale. She lived with him for a few weeks until she returned to England, and persuaded her brother to follow her. They are currently living in her childhood home, which had been left to her by her father. Dani has discovered the house was protected by her father before his death, meaning that the house will not allow anyone into it, without her permission or Greg's. Dani remained out of the school, but she kept visiting to see her friends. On one such occasion, she was asked to go to Professor Wallis' office, and there she learned that Wallis had been replaced by her Ainsprid. It attacked her and poisoned her with its acidic blood, before it was injured by Kylian Perton. She manifested precognitive writing seconds before the attack, but failed to read the warning her ability tried to provide. She then since fled the school, believing that it is no longer safe and intending to try and find a weapon to kill Pravaos. When Dani reunited with her brother, he informed her that the blood she'd been poisoned with would prove fatal, and would kill her in a few days unless she was either given an antidote, or her Ainsprid was killed. Her allies then separated. She, Daniel and Kylian travelled to Bella Vicius, Kylian's hometown, searching for a cure. Greg, Lily and Mark searched museums for the lost weapons. They succeeded, but Greg was fatally injured by his Ainsprid and died. Eventually, Dani fought with her Ainsprid and won, curing herself from the poison. Shortly after returning to her friends, Dani remembered her brother's power and discovered that Greg had been reincarnated when she realised she was still immortal. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Ancients